Kau itu berharga
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Kabuto adalah seorang anak yang di buang dan tidak disukai oleh semua orang. Tetapi sebuah kejadian membuatnya merasa bahagia dan percaya bahwa tidak semua orang membencinya warning YAOI boyxboy rated T to M to T


Judul: Kau itu berharga

Cast: Orochi-sama, Kabuto-kun, Sound team, Akatsuki, Tsunade

Summary: Kabuto adalah seorang anak yang di buang dan tidak disukai oleh semua orang. Tetapi sebuah kejadian membuatnya merasa bahagia dan percaya bahwa tidak semua orang membencinya

Warning: YAOI, boyxboy, GAJE PARAH, Sok alim., nanti ada rated M nya tapi mendekati akhir

Author POV

Di sebuah desa bernama otogakure tinggalha sebuah keluarga kecil yang memiliki 1 orang anak laki-laki yang tampan. Rambutnya panjang berwarna putih dengan mata hitamnya. Mungkin semua orang yang baru bertemu anak ini akan merasa senang tetapi sesungguh nya ia di benci oleh semua orang.

Terutama orang-orang yang justru dekat dengannya. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah tidak peduli dengannya. Setiap hari anak ini bersekolah di sebuah sekolah kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia merasa bahwa semua orang membencinya terutama teman-temannya.

Hari ini di akan melaksanakan ujian chunnin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di satu kelompok dengan Jirobo dan Kidomaru. Jirobo dan Kidomaru adalah orang-orang yang selalu membully dia.

Kabuto POV

Aku sangat takut, takut akan segalah bahaya di dalam sana. Tetapi bila aku tidak masuk orang tua dan guruku aka marah. Kalau pun aku hilang mereka tidak akan memperdulikanku.

PRIT!

Suara pluit yang menandakan dimulainya waktu untuk menjelajah sebuah hutan. Aku hanya harus mengambil sebuah bendera lalu pergi tetapi aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Aku takut akan bahaya yang ada disana.

Sejenak aku melupakan semua yang akan terjadi .Pelan- pelan aku melompati semua batang yang ada. Kidomaru sengaja menendang kaki ku hingga aku tersandung. Aku duduk di sebuah batang besar untuk aku beristirahat.

KREK! Terdengar suara batang patah. Itu adalah suara batang patah yang aku duduki sekarang.

Aku ingin melompat tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan. Kekuatanku sudah habis untuk meregenerasi sel kakiku yang di rusak oleh kidomaru. Rasa sakit karena tertimpa kayu sngat perih. Ingin aku menangis tetapi tidak ada air mata yang kunjung keluar. Aku ingin meminta bantuan tetapi buat apa? Tidak ada juga yang menyayangiku . Aku pun hanya terdiam dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini.

Untuk apa aku meminta bantuan. Lebih baik aku diam dan menunggu apa yang aka terjadi selanjutnya. Aku menutup mataku lalu tanpa terasa aku sudah menjelajah dalam dunia mimpi.

KREK! Di sela-sela tidurku aku mendengar suara kayu yang disingkirkan. Ada seseorang yang menggeser kayu itu. Ku pikir orang itu akan meninggalkanku. Pengelihatanku sangat kabur.

Kacamataku pecah, aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dia menggendongku, orang itu. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan ia menggendongku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tidak pernah merasa ada orang yang begitu menyayangiku seperti ini. Aku tertidur lagi beberapa waktu dan berharap tidak akan bangun lagi.

Rasa ngilu menjalar di kakiku.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya ku bingung ketika pengelihatanku yang kurang baik menerawang ke sebuah tempat yang sangat asing. "Jangan takut" Kata seseorang yang tadi mengangkatku ketempat ini, aku yakin itu pasti dia. "Siapa kau dan mengapa aku disini?" Aku semakin ketakutan ketika melihat orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau terjatuh dengan kayu di atas badanmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan? Kau anak yang manis tetapi kau tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri" Jawab Orang itu "Aku..aku tidak butuh siapa pun aku bisa hidup sendiri! Dan buat apa aku minta bantuan tidak ada yang menyayangiku, tidak ada yang pernah menyayangiku" Tidak kusangka aku menjatuhkan air mata dihadapan asing yang tidak aku kenal ini

"Jangan menangis anak manis" Dia mengecup dahiku "Siapa kau?" Tanyaku tetap menangis "Aku Orochimaru, dan kau adalah Yakushi Kabuto, aku tau setiap hal mengenaimu dan ini kacamatamu" Orang yang menyebut dirinya adalah Orochimaru itu memberikanku kacamata yang dari tadi aku cari

"Dari mana kau tau namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Kabuto "Kita tidak pernah bertemu Kabuto-kun tetapi aku kenal orang tua mu. Mereka telah berhutang banyak hal padaku, termasuk kau Kabuto! Mereka telah memberikan dirimu untuk ku pakai menjadi tangan kanan ku, Kau mungkin sudah merasa bahwa kau dijauhi, tetapi jangan pernah merasa sedih atas itu, orang yang kau kenal itu hanyalah segelintir orang yang iri, mereka semua tau kalau kau adalah orang yang dipilih"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan" Aku sangat bingung dengan perkataannya "Ini memang belum saatnya Kabuto-kun, kembali lah kesini 5 tahun lagi saat kau sudah mengerti itu" Orochimaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk leherku lalu mencium tengkukku lalu menggigitnya hingga "AARGH!" Sakit! Rasanya perih menusuk kulit ku! Ini bukan gigitan biasa dia memberi ku sebuah tanda. Tanda yang di pakai untuk memberi tau semua orang bahwa aku adalah orang yang dipilihnya.

Orochimaru mengantar aku keluar pintu lalu aku di biarkan pergi. Aku akan pergi dan kembali 5 tahun lagi. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang dia maksud.

**~~~~5 tahun kemudian~~~**

Umurku sekarang sudah 18 tahun. Dan hari ini tepat 5 tahun sesudah ujian chunnin dilaksanakan. Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang gagal ujian chunnin tetapi itu tidak penting, karena tujuan hidupku sekarang adalah bertemu Orochimaru.

Aku menuju ke rumahnya yang terdapat di dalam hutan untuk ujian chunnin. Jalannya, suasananya, semuanya masih sama semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Orochimaru menunggu didepan pintu persis ketika ia mengantarku pulang 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku datang iya mengusap rambutku dengan pelan dan menyuruhku masuk ke ruang tamu.

Ruang tamunya berubah, Banyak sekali botol-botol racun yang baunya membuat pusing. Ia menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu tampan" Katanya sambil mencium dahiku "Jadi apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang ku katakan?" Ia bertanya lagi kali ini posisinya sudah ada di belakang ku dan dia memeluku dari belakang. "Aku masih tidak mengerti" Aku jujur saja "Kau ini berharga untukku, jadi intinya mulai sekarang jangan pernah kembali ke keluargamu! Mereka membencimu. Jadi kau lebih baik tinggal disini bersamaku dan kau akan selalu bahagia" Orochimaru memeluk ku semakin kencang.

"mengapa kau menyayangiku? Aku tidak seperti anak lain, mereka sangat pandai dalam hal jutsu, sedangkan aku hanya bisa meregernasi selku, mengapa kau tidak memilih orang lain?" Aku terus bertanya. Ia pun kembali berdiri di depanku dan ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut "Kau ini sangat berharga untukku, jadi kamu harus menjadi miliki kau ini berhaga Kabuto-kun"

Dia kembali mencium bibirku penuh kelembutan. Aku tidak pernah merasa ada orang yang menyayangiku seperti ini. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Lidahnya begitu lebut, tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan menggendongku perlahan ke ruangan yang semakin asing. Itu adalah kamarnya, tempat tidur besar dengan bantal besar pula. Ia meniduriku disitu dan tetap menciumku.

"emphh~" Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan desahanku lagi. Ia melepaskan kacamataku dan melepas ikat rambutku "Kau sangat tampan Kabuto-kun" Ucapnya setengah mendesah di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya yang kembali menyentuh lidahku.

Ia mencium pundakku perlahan dan menggit perlahan kulitku. Aku menahan erangaan ku sebisa mungkin. Sebelum tangannya membuka celanaku, aku kembali duduk tegak dan mendorongnya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Jawabnya dengan suara yang.. bisa di bilang menggoda "Eh.. ak-aku tidak" Aku tergagap-gagap. Suaranya terlalu menggodaku "Lalu?" Ia kembali bertanya "Aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu dan.." Kataku terhenti karena lidahnya lagi-lagi mengunci mulutku "Jangan pernah bilang kau tidak berrguna lagi kabuto" Ucapnya lembut

Aku pasrah saja. Aku membiarkan dia membuka celanaku dan bajuku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Dingin menjalar di kulitku.

Orochimaru POV

Dia sangat manis tanpa pakaian. Aku lihat di kedinginan, Aku pun mengambil selimut lalu menutupi tubuh kita berdua. Aku mengelus perut ratanya perlahan. Sampai di dekat juniornya. "Kau sudah menegang rupanya" Aku mengelus juniornya dan disambut desahan menggoda dari bibir imutnya.

Aku menurun kan kepalaku dan memasukan seluruh juniornya kedalam mulutku. "emph..ah-ah" desahan kabuto membuatku semakin mempercepat mengulum juniornya. Mulutku mulai pegal dan selang beberapa detik keluarlah cairan putih dari juniornya. Ia mencapai klimaksanya yang pertama.

"Kau mau lebih?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit memaksa. "pertama-tama buka baju mu dulu, aku sudah kedinginan sedangkan kau masih dengan bajumu" Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya ketika berkata demikian. "Kalau begitu bukakan" Aku mendekatkan badanku ke badannya

Perlahan-lahan tangannya membuka baju dan celanaku. Tangannya begitu gemetar. Aku meraih tangannya dengan tangan kananku dan menciumnya. "Jangan takut" Aku mencium punggung tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba memasukan satu jari tangan kiri ku kedalam holenya.

"AAAA!" Teriakan Kabuto sangat keras "Tenang saja" Aku menambahkan jariku kedalam holenya. Teriakannya semakin keras.

Kabuto POV

Rasanya begitu nikmat. Ia sangat lihai memasukan dan keluarkan jarinya dalam hole ku. Pertama-tama memang sakit tetapi semakin lama semaikn nikmat. Aku pun tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan tangannya. Aku merasa kecewa tapi ia menggantinya dengan sesuatu. Itu juniornya! Ia memasuk-keluarkan juniornya didalam holeku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Berkali-kali ia menyentuh sweetspotku. "Gerakan pinggulmu" Katanya sambil memegang pinggulku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menggerakan pinggulku. Semakin lama ada yang aneh dari juniornya yang ada di dalam holeku. "Sedikit lagi" Ia pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam holeku dan aku mengeluarkan cairanku juga di atas kasur. Ia tidur menindihku "Bagaiman?" Tanya lagi "Itu sangat nikmat" Aku tersenyum

Orochimaru POV

"Tidur lah, besok pagi kita akan berlatih" Kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut. Ia pun tidur denganku di balut selimut. Suhu tempat tinggalku memang dingin. Aku pun memeluknya dan terdengar dengakuran halus dari mulutnya yang kecil.

Aku berjanji kita akan hidup selamanya Kabuto. Aku berjanji untuk salama lamanya

**~~~~~beberapa tahun kemudian~~~~**

Kabuto POV

Sudah beberapa tahun ini aku selalu menjadi tangan kanan Orocimaru-sama. Sebentar lagi kita akan menguasai Konohagakure. Kita akan menyerang bersama dengan akatsuki. 90% kemungkinan kita pasti menang mengenai edo tensei yang Orochimaru-sama ajarkan.

Sebenarnya saat itu Orochimaru-sama hampir terbunuh oleh Sasuke tetapi suatu keajaiban datang, Tiba-tiba saja datang Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon,dan Ukon yang membantu Orochimaru-sama yang saat itu sedang sakit. Mereka membunuh Sasuke. Lalu di Konohagakure Naruto sudah ditangkap oleh Kakuzu dan Hidan saat ia berumur 12 tahun dan sekarang Akatsuki sudah memilik 9 bii.

Beberapa jam lagi kita sampai di perbatasan Otogakure dan Konohagakure. Akatsuki sudah sampai di sana beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakon, Ukon, dan Kimimaro juga ikut dengan kita.

**~~~~beberapa jam berikutnya~~~~**

Orochimaru POV

Kita sudah sampai di perbatasan. Akatsuki sudah menunggu disana "Kita akan membagi Akatsuki dan sound team menjadi 5 kelompok" Kata seseorang berambut orange yang memiliki banyak tindikan "Kakuzu,Hidan,Kisame, membawa Ichibii, Nibii, san bii,kalian di kelompok 1" dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah kakuzu

"Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori membawa shibii,gobii, rokubii kalian di kelompok 2" "lalu Kabuto, Orochimaru, dan Tobi membawa nanabii, hachibii, dan kyubii kalian di kelompok 3" "Aku, Konan, dan Zetsu akan dikelompok 4" "Kimimaro dan sakon,ukon akan di kelompok 5"

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menarik perhatian Tsunade ke suatu tempat, kelompok 1 masuk dari utara dan menyerang pertama, Lalu kelompok 2 dari barat, Kelompok 4 dari selatan dan kelompok 5 dari timur, kelompok 3 akan menyerang Tsunade secara langsung lalu setelah adalah petunjuk aku akan mengisyaratkan untuk melepaskan semua bii dari seal" Ucap Pein sang leader akatsuki.

Setelah berkata demikian kelompok 1,2,4,5 pergi ke tempatnya dan menyerang kota. Setelah aku menunggu selama 1 jam Tobi menyuruh kita untuk pergi dengan teleportasinya ke ruangan tempat Tsunade.

**~~~~di ruangan Tsunade~~~~**

Author POV

Tsunade sedang kesusahan untuk mencari cara memberhentikan serangan yang Akatsuki dan sound team lakukan. Ia tidak menyadari tiba-tiba Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Tobi datang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!" suara Tsunade terdengar ketakutan ketika meliha Orochimaru,kabuto dan Tobi datang. "Edo tensei!" Kabuto berteriak dan keluarlah 2 peti dari lantai. Dari peti itu keluarlah mayat adik kecil Tsunade dan mantan pacar Tsunade. "Serang" Kata Kabuto kepada kedua mayat itu.

Mayat-mayat itu menerjang badan Tsunade hingga Tsunade terjungkal jatuh. Berkali-kali kunai menyabit badan Tsunade. Ia tidak bisa melawan hanya karena ia sayang pada mayat-mayat itu.

Terakhir kalinya Orochimaru mengeluarkan pedang dari mulutnya dan memenggal kepala Tsunade. Untuk memastikan Tsunade sudah mati Tobi menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Tepat sesudah Tsunade di bunuh Pein terlihat tepat di atas langit kantor pusat Konoha. Semua yang membawa bii pun melepaskan ke 9 bii. 9 ekor setan itu pun menghancurkan semua yang ada di depannya. Kelompok 1,2,3,4,5 berkumpul di atap kantor Konoha dan menunggu sampai Konoha rata dengan tanah oleh ke 9 bii itu.

Kabuto POV

Aku senang mendengar mereka semua berteriak. Teriakan penuh belas kasihan, aku sudah kebal dengan teriakan seperti itu dan tidak akan membantu mereka lagi. Aku berpikir semua ini akan segera berakhir.

SLASH!

TIba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasa ada listrik yang menyambarku. Ternyata itu adalah Kakashi sialan yang menusukan Chidorinya tepat di jantungku. Rasanya sangat perih.

Orochimaru POV

Aku kaget melihat Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang dan menusukan chidorinya ke jantung Kabuto. Dengan segera aku membelit leher nya dengan lidahku dan menusuk punggungnya dengan pedangku. Kakuzu juga membantu dengan menariknya dari Kabuto dengan tali-tali di badannya.

Aku menghunuskan pedangku tepat di tengah perutnya. Dia masih belum mati! Kakuzu pun mengambil jantung Kakashi dan memasukannya kedalam badannya

Rasa sedih menghampiriku. Kabuto tampak tidak berdaya, setiap orang memiliki batas untuk meregenerasi selnya. Dan ia hampir mendekati batas itu.

Aku menghampiri badannya dan menaruh tanganku di dadanya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata lalu aku melihat selnya kembali merapat. Konan yang mengerti medical jutsu membantuku juga. Setitik air mata terjatuh dari mataku. Aku takut kehilangannya.

Hanya ia orang yang menurutku menyayangiku juga kita berdua saling membutuhkan. Perlahan-lahan detak jantungnya menghilang. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan lagi. Konan juga sudah sekut tenaganya membantuku.

Kabuto sudah tidak dapat aku selamatkan. Ia sudah tiada… janjiku.. aku melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri. Aku yang biasa dilihat sebagai orang yang kuat, menangis setelah kehilangan Kabuto.

"Sudah semuanya sudah berakhir, bawa dia dan akan kita makamkan di dekat rumahmu" Ucap pein sambil beranjak pergi. Semua bii ditinggal karena mereka akan mengahancurkan seluruh dunia dan akan kembali jika semua desa sudah di hancurkan.

**~~~~Di pekarangan rumah Orochimaru~~~~**

Orochimaru POV

Kita mengubur Kabuto persisi di sebelah rumahku. Aku menahan tangisku. Hidan membuatkan sebuah batu nisan dan memasangkannya di depan bagaian belakang makam. Aku membentuk tanda ular di nisan itu. Setelah Kabuto dimakamkan Akatsuki pergi ke persembunyiannya.

Aku sendiri lagi sekarang. Hanya ada sakon,ukon, kimimaro, dan tayuya yang menemaniku. TIdak ada dari mereka yang lebih sempurna untukku selain Kabuto. Aku merasakan kesepian itu lagi setelah aku merasa tidak kesepian dengan Kabuto sekarang semua itu kembali lagi.

MAAFKAN AKU KABUTO, AKU TIDAK BISA MENEPATKAN JANJI YANG KUBUAT SENDIRI AGAR KITA SELALU BERSAMA. MAAFKAN AKU.

**The End**

**Akhirnya sad ga? Kirim review ya **


End file.
